The present invention relates to an in-line skate structure having a laterally stable suspension mechanism.
In-line skates have been in use for a number of years. Such skates typically include a chassis, a plurality of tandem wheels rotatably attached to the chassis, and a boot attached to the upper surface of the chassis.
Such a construction is rigid, and vibrations caused by skating over an uneven surface are directly transmitted to the feet and legs of the skater.
It has been suggested in the prior art to incorporate shock absorbing suspension means between the boot heel and chassis. Exemplary of such suggestions are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,503,413 and 5,586,774. From the descriptions of these devices it would appear that they would be laterally unstable, i.e., the skater""s boot would tend to wobble from side to side.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an in-line skate with a suspension mechanism that reduces or eliminates lateral movement of the skate boot.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a suspension mechanism that permits boot flexure.
These and other objects are accomplished by providing an in-line skate suspension mechanism that includes vertical post members extending upwardly from the wheel chassis adjacent both sides of the boot and vertical spring suspension means extending upwardly from the chassis adjacent the rear of the boot. The vertical post members and the vertical suspension means are adapted to permit boot flexure, i.e., permit the boot to bend when the skater leans forward.
The in-line skate of the present invention has a chassis with a toe end and a heel end. A plurality of tandem wheels are rotatably attached to the chassis. Preferably, the diameter of the wheels decreases from the toe end to the heel end of the chassis to permit greater travel distance for the suspension means.
A boot is pivotally attached to the toe end of the chassis.
A vertically disposed suspension guide means having a vertical bore extending therethrough is attached to the stationary portion of the rear of the boot and is preferably integral therewith.
The suspension means includes a pair of substantially parallel vertical posts extending upwardly from the chassis with a horizontal guide plate extending between the upper ends of the posts and around the back of the boot.
A suspension stabilizing rod is attached at its lower end to the chassis, and extends upwardly through the bore in the suspension guide means and through a bore in the horizontal guide plate.
A spring means is positioned around the stabilizing rod and is adapted to be compressed by the suspension guide means when the heel end of the chassis moves upwardly or the boot moves downwardly.
The vertical post members terminate at their upper ends adjacent the ankle location of the boot. Concave circular cups are located on opposite sides of the boot in the ankle location. A circular disk is located within each cup and non-rotatably attached to an axle located at the center thereof. A roller bearing is rotatably attached to an axle extending through the disk at a location below the disk axle, between the disk axle and the edge of the disk. The roller bearing axle passes through a longitudinally extending slot in the ankle post and rides in a longitudinally extending channel located within the axle post.
The vertical post member structure assists in preventing lateral movement of the boot, and, together with the pivotal attachment of the stabilizer rod to the chassis, permits horizontal boot flexure.